Eyeshield 21: Hiruma's Secret
by MangaMagic
Summary: Hiruma takes the Japan team to a Female Football game where they meet Momoka, a girl who once lived in the same lifestyle as Sakuraba. But what is her relationship with Hiruma and why has he been keeping it a secret? PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Hello There! Many of you may know me from my One Piece Fanfics or my Naruto Fanfic Lost and Found. If not let me introduce myself! I am Sierra aka MangaMagic or ImaginingTheWorld if you knew me from my first penname. If you are wondering why I am wasting my time writing this exceptionally long author's note or if you know then tell me because I am stumped as well ;p. Anyway I hope you enjoy my fanfic because my friends really seem to love it even though they have no fricking idea what they are reading about._

**Chapter 1: Field Trip**

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Sena tapped his pencil on the table and bounced his leg up and down in anticipation. Ever since he had joined the Deimon Devil Bats, technically forced to join, he had become restless when he wasn't running on the field or training. Maybe Shin had rubbed off on him? He wasn't sure, but he would fidget during class with the urge to run, sometimes he would even do it in his sleep.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Hah brothers fidgeting as well, but hey were occupying their attention with either: giving people dirty looks, sleeping, or reading Manga.

Sena sighed and looked back up at the board, the words written on it not making any sense whatsoever; as if they were written in a foreign language, which would make sense seeing as he was in English class. _What is Hiruma planning?_ He thought.

That morning Hiruma had told everyone to meet in the club room even though it was their day off. When everyone started to complain, Hiruma shot a few rounds into the sky, shutting everyone up; then told them they, meaning the entire youth league, would be going on a little field trip.

_RING!_

Sena shot up from his desk, not even paying mind to the notebooks still sprawled out on it's top, and sped off at the speed of light to the club room.

Hiruma was already there, polishing one of his many guns with a toothy grin on his devil like face.

"Hiruma-san," he said, "what's going on?"

Hiruma smirked then said, "Gotta wait till everyone's here pipsqueak!"

When the entire team had finally arrived, Sena turned toward Hiruma for an explanation. Kurita seemed to already know what he was going to say because he looked like he was about to give birth to a litter of kittens he was so excited.

Hiruma didn't say anything, all he did was slam a flyer down on the table. Everyone looked down at it confused then became shocked.

Mamori picked up the paper to examine it then looked up at Hiruma, "A football game?" she asked.

He grinned, "Not just any football game, a female football game!" Kurita burst out happily, then Hiruma began to explain.

"We're going to the finals game between the Mitsuki Angel Fish and the Ouran Red Devils."

"I can't wait to see Momo-chan again!" Kurita said. Hiruma's head shot up and he gave the bigger man a look that said, "Shut up now unless you want a bullet in your gut," but Kurita didn't notice.

"Who's Momo?" Suzuna asked.

"Oh, she's H-" Kurita was cut short by Hiruma kicking him in the gut with his pointy shoe.

"You'll find out after the game," he said before pulling out a machine gun and smirked. "Now get your asses on the bus!"

* * *

When they arrived at the stadium to hours later the game was getting ready to start. Sena stood calmly next to Suzuna and Monta as he looked out at the empty field, except for a few workers who were preparing the field. The stands were full of screaming fans just like any other game. That's when he noticed them.

Sitting on the opposite side of the stadium sat the American team from the Youth League World Cup. One member specifically catching his eye. Panther.

* * *

_There's the first chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I'm uploading it along with another chapter that will make up for it's length. So~ who is this Momo and why doesn't Hiruma want them to know? I wonder why…well too bad! You'll just have to wait to find out!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I wonder if we'll find out who this Momo is? You may or may not find out, who knows?_

_You'll just have to read to find out!_

**Chapter 2: New Girl's Got Game!**

Hiruma couldn't help but smile when he saw the opposing team sitting opposite of them as they waited patiently for the game to begin. But the grin disappeared almost instantly when he realized that they would soon come to learn something he had tried so hard to hide. A secret only he, Kurita, and Musashi knew. And he was not happy about it.

"Kurita-san?" Sena called out, breaking Hiruma's train of thought.

Kurita looked down at him. "Yes Sena-kun?"

"What's the bag for?" he asked.

Kurita held up the bag he had been holding in his hand. "It's something for Momo." he replied happily.

"When do we get to meet this Momo?" Mamori, or as Hiruma liked to to call her: Manajerk, asked curiously.

Kurita opened his mouth to reply when a girl's voice called out to them.

"Yoichi, Kurita, Musashi!" the voice called. A tall slender girl with long black hair ran toward them with a huge grin on her face.

"Momo-chan!" Kurita screamed, charging toward the girl. She launched herself into his arms and he spun her around and around.

The group watched as Kurita swung the girl named Momo around and around in a circle making everyone him dizzy. He set her down and she stumbled backward into Musashi who steadied her.

She looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Musashi, It's been so long!"

He chuckled and ruffled her shiny black hair. "You're still a hyper little pixie aren't you?"

She pouted at him then smiled slyly. "And you're still an old man." she countered.

Hiruma started laughing so hard he started crying.

Sena stared at the girl as she talked so familiarly with the three of them and she noticed his stareing and smiled brightly. "Your Eyeshield 21, Sena-kun aren't you?" he nodded in response.

"I'm-" she began but Hiruma put a hand over her mouth and whispered something in her ear which she nodded to. He removed his hand and she continued. "I'm Momoka Ohana, the quarter back for the Ouran Red Devils!"

Suzuna gasped. "Wait are you the Momoka Ohana?" The question confused some of the guys, but she nodded.

Suzuna nearly keeled over but Sena steadied her. "I-I can't b-believe it. I'm meeting the real Momoka Ohana! Somebody pinch me!" Monta tried to pinch her but she slapped his hand away.

"Why do you know her?" Monta asked.

She stared at him in disbelief. "You can not be serious. You've never heard of her? Momoka Ohana, she's a famous award winning actress, singer, and model. And she's also a gold medal winning athlete." Momoka sweat dropped at the explaination.

"So basically she's the female version of Sakuraba?" Monta asked.

Momoka snorted then burst out laughing. "You're comparing 'ME' to sissy boy Sakuraba?"

"Sissy boy?" a deep voice questioned.

Everyone turned toward the voice to see the rest of the Japan team, who they had forgotten were with them, Sakuraba standing up in front.

"Why'd you call Sakuraba a sissy?" Otowara asked her.

She snorted again. "Because he just is! I mean seriously, how many hot guys do you see doing those retarded commercials for fast food and clothes? Either he's just a sissy or he's REALLY gay."

Agon and Hiruma were holding their stomachs and gripping the railing for dear life to keep themselves from falling over as they laughed harder than ever thought possible.

Sakuaba grew bright red. "Yeah well you did them too and- wait a second. Did you just admit I'm hot?"

She laughed. "1: I did but I'm a girl and I was like four; and 2: I think you should get your ears checked because I said no such thing!"

The two started laughing even harder, which was starting to scare some people, and a few of the others started laughing as well.

"Momo-chan!" Kurita said getting her attention. "This is for you!" he handed her the bag he had been holding. "I know it's your favorite."

She opened the bag and gasped, her eyes sparkling as she pulled out a take-out bag from McDonalds. "Oh my god! It's been so long since I've eaten this."

"Really, how long?" Mamori asked.

She sighed. "Since I started football about a year ago." She looked back up at Kurita and kissed his chubby cheek, "Arigato Kurita-kun!"

He blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

She jumped up onto his shoulder before pulling out a triple stacked cheeseburger and taking a huge bite out of it; savoring it's juicy, fatty goodness.

Hiruma grabbed one of her fries when he thought she wasn't looking but got himself in deep trouble when she went ballistic and bit his hand. "Never-ever, try to steal a girl's French fries unless you don't want to die a slow painful death." she warned. Hiruma mumbled under his breath and took out his handbook to find something to blackmail the girl into giving him her French fries. He snickered when he found the perfect thing.

Hiruma something in her ear making her grow stiff. She took a handful of fries and threw them in his face.

Agon burst out laughing and pointed at Hiruma who was attempting to pick the fries out of his spiky blond hair. "I like this chick!" he announced and placed his hand on the small of Momo's back, who was now on the ground after finishing her burger.

Apparently she didn't like where his hand was because she snapped her foot up and slammed the toe of her boot into his nose with a loud _CRACK!_

"Damn it!" Agon screamed holding his bloodied nose. "You bitch, you broke my nose!"

Everyone around the two of them, including the spectators, were watching the small girl pick a fight with the much larger man whom nobody wanted to mess with. Kurita looked like he was going to pass out he was so worried about the girl.

"Here's another lesson: Never touch a girl without her permission you sick bastard" Momoka screamed then stuck her tongue out at him and marched in the opposite direction.

"Momo!" Hiruma called.

She looked at him over her shoulder.

He waved a small red laptop in the air. "Are you forgetting something."

Her face lit up and she ran back to him to get it. She said a thank you as she tried to take it but he wouldn't let go. "What position are you playing?" he asked.

She smirked and tugged the computer from his grip. "I'm on the bench today." she answered before jogging away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Do you know who Momo is yet? Yes? No? Yeah well this chapter is going to screw up your guess even more so enjoy!_

_Oh BTW I've been forgetting this on everything! __**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21!**_

**Chapter 3: Anger Issues**

I opened the small red laptop and typed in the password Yoichi had sticky noted to the screen: _YAHA! _I sweat dropped, that was so typical of him.

I opened the only file on the desktop and typed in the password _Pixie_ which brought up hundreds of secret files. I snickered and gave a Yoichi like smile, _This year we're going to go out with a bang!_

* * *

We all held our heads high as we stepped out onto the field. While everyone wore their equipment, while I simply wore my team sweats. For this last game I promised myself I wouldn't steal all of the fame and glory from the rest of the team; and the only way to do that was to sit on the bench.

I stared straight ahead, out at the field, and ignored the people cheering my name. I stared down at my laptop for a split second before gathering the team around me and explaining the plays Yoichi had prepared for me.

"Taicho?" Lu chimed in.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Are you sure we can do these plays without you? With you on the bench we can't-"

"No! What have I told you about saying can't? You say couldn't! You don't know if it will or won't work until you try, then you say you couldn't," I lectured.

She nodded along with the rest of the team.

"Yaya," I said shifting my attention to the tallest girl who was a remarkable six feet.

"Yes?"

"I'm counting on you to keep them in order."

Yaya nodded before running out onto the field.

I locked my eyes onto the opposing team, their bright blue, white, and gold uniforms giving me a headache. One girl made me uneasy. She was taller than Yaya by at least a foot and was built like a lumberjack. I wasn't even sure if she WAS a she.

I caught Yaya's attention and used hand signals to warn her. She nodded in agreement.

An idea came to me but it was too late to put into action because the signal for the game to begin. The quarterbacks flipped a coin and it was us who would receive the kick.

The Angel's kicker did an onside kick which resulted in a reverse touchdown; because they didn't put into consideration out second string running back's speed of 40 yards in 4.8 seconds. The crowd cheered and I could just barely hear the distinct sound of Yoichi's _YAHA!_ over the screaming crowd.

"Ouran! Ouran! Ouran! Ouran!" our side of the stadium cheered.

I smirked._ This is easy And I'm no even doing anything. Oh wait, maybe that's why it's easy…_

Two touchdowns later the game was a minute away from half time. I saw something suspicious at the Angel's side of the field and wasn't sure what I had seen but I had to warn Yaya. I did everything I could to get her attention but to no avail, she just wouldn't pay attention. '_Who the hell does she think she is? I'm trying to tell her something that probably meant life or death and she's just blowing me off and acting like she's the person calling the shots! _I smirked. _Well, if she's just going to blow me off like that then fine! Let's just see what happens to you AFTER you make this big mistake you Bitch!'_ I thought evilly. _GOD I'M SO EVIL! I'M JUST LIKE YOICHI!_

I sighed as I stared back out at the field as they were setting up for us to receive the ball again. They kicked it and charged. The burly 'girl' charged Reesa, our running back, who didn't even have the ball; and tackled her.

All you could hear was her shrill scream and the gasps of the crowd. I was on the field and by her side almost instantly, and threw the giant 'girl' off of her. She was gasping for air, tears streaming down her pale face as she clutched her chest. I reached out and touched her but she let out a scream of pain, making me instantly recoil. I hadn't expected them to go after Reesa!

And at that moment I made the worst yet best decision of my life. I tore the helmet from the 'girl' to reveal a guy and proceeded to punch him repeatedly in the face with all of my strength, which was a lot.

* * *

The first thing everyone heard was the scream of the running back as she was slammed between the ground and the lumberjack of a girl.

Sena gaped when he instantly saw Momo standing next to the two and flung the giant girl away.

Mamori gasped. "Did you see that! That girl tackled her purposely!"

"I think we all saw that Manajerk," Hiruma replied coldly.

Just then Momo tore the helmet from the girl's head to reveal a guy and begun to repeatedly punch him in the face.

"Holy Shit!" Agon said, holding his still bleeding nose. "She's beating him up!"

Instantly, several of the spectators, all of which were from the Japan team, converged onto the field in attempt to either: help the running back, stop Momoka, or egg her on. Agon being in the last group.

"Momoka, you need to stop this!" Sena screamed, tugging on the frenzied girl.

She pushed him away and continued to punch. "Don't. Try. To. Stop. Me. This. Ass. Hole. Deserves. It!" she screamed, enunciating each word with another punch.

This time Jumonji tried to pull her away but received a well placed blow to the face with her elbow. He held his face and muttered a string of curses under his breath. "Damn it, she hits harder than Komusubi!"

Kurita looked like he was going to pass out for the second time that day, but Sena wasn't sure if he was worried for Momo or the man.

The third person to try and stop her was Shin. He wrapped his arms around her torso, pinning her arms to her sides and restricting her ability to move.

She thrashed around like a wild animal, kicking him repeatedly in the legs. She slammed her head back into his face in which he stumbled, but almost immediately regained his balance.

"LET ME GO!" she wailed.

"You must not let your anger cloud your judgment," Shin said. "Starting meaningless fights will not help your injured teammate."

She stopped struggling and stared over at he friend, who was now being carried away on a stretcher. Shin gently set the girl down on the ground and she took off toward the stadium wall where the entrance to the locker rooms were.

"Where's she going?" Monta asked.

"She's planning on taking Reesa's place," answered one of the girls.

Sena saw, out of the corner of his eye, Hiruma clenching his fists in anger._ Why is HE angry?_

* * *

I stood with my forehead pressed against the cold mirror, trying to calm down. "Damn Seijuro, making me feel guilty like that. I should have kicked him right in his-"

"Momo."

I gasped and spun in place to see Yoichi leaning against the wall. "Oh! Yoichi, it's just you." I sighed in relief.

He stared at me for a moment that seemed to take forever before he smirked and asked, "Shouldn't you be wearing pants?"

I huffed and crossed my arms. I had been half-way through changing when I had my breakdown and his interruption. "Shouldn't you be torturing some innocent freshman?" I countered.

He snickered. "Y'know that stunt you pulled isn't going to go well with the refs." he said strictly.

I snorted and sat down on the bench and attempted to put on the too small athletic pants. "Yeah? Well they can just go and shove it right up their - arg! Damn it!" I screamed in frustration and threw the pants to the ground.

I sighed and crossed my arms as Yoichi picked them up and examind them, and me, curiously. "They're getting too small for you," he stated.

"What did you say?" I asked, not sure if I had heard him right.

"They're to small for you," he repeated.

My jaw dropped. "Are you saying I'm getting FAT!"

He sweat dropped at my idiocy. "You always need to find a double meaning to things don't you?"

"Yeah well - y'know what? I don't even feel like coming up with a witty counter," I mumbled.

He smiled then continued, "Your legs have gotten too long for these."

"How did you know that?"

"I bought them for you remember?"

"That's not what I meant, but ok…"

He threw me a new pair, which I have no idea where he pulled them out from, and I tried them on. "They fit perfectly," I said tying on my cleats and grabbed my helmet. "Thank you," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

He grabbed my wrist and looked me in the eye, " Promise me what happened to her won't happen to you."

"I promise," I said pulling my wrist from his grip.

"Oh, and Yoichi?" I said when I reached the door. He raised his eyebrow as if to say "What". "Can you do something for me?"

* * *

_Confusing. Confusing. Confusing. That's my middle name. Ok, no it isn't, it's Catherine, but what's the fun in that? So what do you think Hiruma and our lovely, yet scary, protagonist Momoka's relationship is? Do you think you know?_

_Tell me your suspicions in a review and I'll tell you if you are right or not in the next chapter!_

_Next chapter: You'll find out who Momoka is to Hiruma._

_**Please Review!~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Eyeshield 21 *cries***

**Chapter 4: Hiruma's "BIG" little secret**

"Where did Yo-nii go?" Suzuna asked.

Sena looked around before saying, "I'm not sure, he was with us when we were on the field."

Monta tapped Sena's shoulder before pointing out to the field and saying, "I think I found him."

Hiruma was talking with one of the refs who was deathly pale, and in Hiruma's hand was his Devil's Handbook. The man nodded before running away. Hiruma turned around, slipping his handbook into his pocket, a sharp smile stretching from ear to ear as he cackled uncontrollably.

"What was that about?" Monta asked when Hiruma finally got back up to them.

He never answered he just pulled a long-range camera _**OUT OF NOWHERE, **_and began snapping shots of the American team.

"What are they doing here? The tournament is being held in their country." Sena pointed out.

"They're probably trying to get as much information on us as possible. They want to know exactly what they're up against," Riku answered.

"Yeah, but why are they here? It's not like any of us are in the game," Monta replied. "It's girl football."

"FEMALE football," Suzuna corrected.

"They're probably just here because they must think there is a certain reason why we are," Mamori offered.

"I told them to come."

Everyone stared at Hiruma shocked then sweat dropped.

"That sounds like something you'd do," Sena and Monta said simultaneously.

Kuroki noticed that Jumonji was leaning over the railing holding his face in his hands moaning.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Tagano asked.

"He almost got knocked out by a girl!" Agon chuckled.

"Yeah, well she broke your nose!" Jumonji yelled back at him pointing an accusational finger at him. His eye was dark purple and swollen, and his lip was split.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tagano, Kuroki, and Agon screamed in unison.

"I told you she hits harder than Komusubi!" screamed pointing at his fellow linebacker as he said his name.

Komusubi pointed at himself and tilted his head in confusion. "Unf?"

"She even made Shin stumble when she head butted him!" he said pointing at him.

Sakuraba and Ootawara were examining Shin's face when Jumonji pointed at him.

"What's wrong?" everyone asked.

"We're not sure, but it looks like he has a bruise on his cheekbone, but it could just be his tan," Sakuraba said turning to the others as Ootawara laughed.

He stepped aside allowing everyone to see. Shin's cheekbone was just barely a shade darker than the rest of his tanned face. You wouldn't even be able to see it unless you looked _really _close.

Mamori examined it then said in awe, "It is a bruise!"

Gaou, who was silent up until this point, smirked. "I'd like to meet this 'Momoka' girl," he said silently to himself.

And for the millionth time that day, Hiruma was quietly seething on the side, only Kurita and Musashi knowing exactly why that was.

_

* * *

_

_*Time Skip*_

We finally went on offense and decided to use our secret weapon - me.

"Are you sure want to do this?" Yaya asked.

I glared at her before nodding. "This is my last game with you guys, after this I'm transferring. This is my last chance to show the world just what I'm made of - and it 'aint sugar and spice."

On the field I felt excited. My heart beat faster, my brain worked faster, and my muscles felt ready to push me into action.

I took a deep breath, my lungs filling with the cold, moist, winter air around me; preparing myself for what was to come.

That's when it happened. The third hut. Everything around me went into motion. Yaya feint passing the ball to the receiver and instead handed it to me from behind her back.

I leaned forward, leveling my chest with the ground and ran, pushing off with the balls of my feet and stretching my legs to their limit. As I got closer to the blockers time seemed to stop, just for me. I could see everything around me in slow motion. The girl in front of me's muscles rippled slowly as they showed me which way she would move. The routes laid out in front of me, and I chose the most difficult just to show off.

I ducked under her arm as she lunged at me. '_Easy_' I thought as I swept past her and every other that came at me.

I laughed out manically as the yards to the goal line lessened and lessened.

_50 yards_

_40 yards_

_30 yards_

_20 yards_

_10 yards_

_1 yard_

_**TOUCHDOWN!**_

I looked up at the scoreboard after the touchdown, bringing it to 14-40 with us in the lead. Only a minute was left in the last quarter so I decided to take my leave. I gave a small, sad smile before heading toward the locker room.

* * *

Everyone gasped, meaning the newcomers, when Momo took off. She ran so quickly that her speed was probably a match for Sena's.

She dodged each blocker with ease and was obviously showing off, before she scored the touchdown.

"I can't believe it," Tamaki said in disbelief. (**not sure if I have the right name - Oujo white knights quarterback is Tamaki right?)**

"So cool!" Suzuna cheered as she leaned over the railing.

"Mademoiselle Momoka is incredible!" Taki yelled as he spun.

Kurita seemed confused. "Um, everyone?"

They all turned to him.

He pointed toward the field and said, "She's gone."

Hiruma looked up from his laptop and growled under his breath. He grabbed his stuff and stalked away.

And this time - everyone followed.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower with my towel wrapped firmly around my body with another in my hair. I looked at the mirror and stared at the blue-green eyed, black haired girl that looked back at me.

I thought back to when I was in middle school with Yoichi, Kurita, and Musashi. I could remember when we snuck into the American base and watched them playing football, and when they got hurt and I was the one to bandage their wounds.

I remembered the day when my father took me out of school so I could focus on my career. Yoichi got into a huge fight with him and it ended up with him getting hurt. Once again, I was there to bandage his wounds.

The one I remembered the most clearly was the day that I quit Jerry Productions, _after _I broke Jerry's nose; and then I enrolled back into an all girls' school and started football.

But the one I cherished the most was my first game. The one my brother came to. I had never been happier.

I snapped back into reality when I remembered that they would be coming soon. I got dressed in a black tank top under a tight black leather jacket; a black and white layered skirt with black and white striped leggings; and my signature knee-high steel-toed boots.

I grabbed my duffle bag and turned toward the exit to see _him. _**My Father**.

"D-Dad?"

He stared at me through his rectangular glasses and examined me closely with a grimace. "Momoka," he said in an emotionless tone.

I opened my mouth to say something but I just couldn't form the words. My mind drew a blank. It had been so long since I had spoken to him I just didn't know what to say - but he did.

He moved closer the grimace never leaving his face. "I can't understand you."

"Wha-"

"Why do you do this? Giving up your life to play a silly game?" His eyes bore into mine and made me feel like I was going to be sick.

"You could have been successful! You could have been famous!" he yelled at me. "You gave up your dream for nothing!"

"No!" I screamed, startling him. "It wasn't my dream, it was just you trying to control my life, just like you tried with Nii-san. You just don't want us to live out dreams because you didn't have the skills to accomplish your own!"

"You do not speak to me like that young lady!"

"I don't give a fucking shit what you-!"

Just then he slapped me - hard.

* * *

Hiruma saw it as he walked through the door. Everyone did.

A tall man in a suit wearing glasses slapped Momoka when she cussed at him.

She held her red cheek and bit her lip to keep herself from crying as her eyes began to water.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hiruma screamed at him. He ran over and pushed the man out of the way, making him stumble and fall. Hiruma pulled Momo's hand from her face, grabbed her chin and twisted her head to the side to examine her cheek.

It was bright red and had the outline of a hand.

Hiruma growled under his breath and turned to look at the man who was brushing imaginary dirt from his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Sena whispered from outside the door.

"Who's that man and why'd he hit Momo-nee?" Suzuna asked concern.

The man frowned as he looked at Hiruma. "You have no right interrupting our conversation Yoichi."

"That didn't look like a fucking conversation to me," Hiruma hissed as he stepped between Momoka and the man.

"Such coarse language," he sighed and shook his head before walking toward the door. The people in the doorway scrambled into the room to let him pass. He turned his head to the pair when he reached the door.

"Yoichi, Momoka, you two are a disgrace. You two could have been great on the career paths I set you on but you both ruined it for yourselves. You're both just like your mother," he spat at them, then disappeared down the hall.

"Good to see you too dad," Momoka mumbled sarcastically.

Everyone was shocked at what they had witnessed and even more surprised and confused at what they had heard.

"Was that who I think it was?" Sena asked quietly.

"It couldn't have been," Monta whispered.

"It was," Kurita whispered as he looked at the pair.

"Their father," Musashi clarified.

"'their'? Then that makes them-?" Mamori started.

"-siblings," everyone finished together.

* * *

_**So now you know! Momoka is Hiruma's little sister. I guess they both have something in common - A foul mouth and a love of football!**_

_**Saya. Hikari. Uchiha, Yanza, and shdw dncr - you all guessed correctly yet you didn't, you guys cheated! You gave several guesses! Shame on you!**_

_**Anyway, look forward to the next chapter of Hiruma's Secret!**_


	5. DONT KILL ME!

**Okay...so I've been contemplating this for quite some time (the time I have yet to use to update this fic) and have come to terms that this fic really started with no plot whatsoever. -_-'**

**And well...you have to admit that she's a bit of a...*cough cough*MARY SUE*cough cough* ...and my only really surviving original fic is my One Piece one (becuase apparently they decide to die off in my mind as soon as I post a few chapters - scratch that - even one chapter.)**

**So, under careful consideration – I have decided to replace this story with another, completely different versed fanfic.**

**Now don't fret, it will in fact still be an Eyeshield fic for all of you Eyeshield 21 fic deprived weeaboos (although I am one as well so im sort of cross satisfying...okay that sounded weird)**

**ANYWAY! The story will be pretty much your standard Mary-Sue American girl coming to japan, but unlike those she has no interest to play football or sports of any kind. I will most likely post this story in the near future (most likely when I finish more than one chapter).**

**And yes...**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

**It is a Hiruma X OC**


	6. The Angel in the Helmet: New Story

**Please read completely before closing this Author's Note. Important information ahead.**

I would like all my readers to know that I will be putting this story on permanent hiatus. Now, it may be a bit of a bummer and you wont want to hear what I have to say, but I would like to clear up a few things, as well as introduce you to my new story _The Angel in a Helmet_.

When I started this fanfiction. I had just begun writing, and I had no idea what I was doing, as well as being new to the Eyeshield 21 fandom. The concept of or dear Yoichi Hiruma having a sibling is a bit farfetched, and Hiruma would more likely become a ballerina, than there being a sibling. I do, however, love my story, and will not delete it for such reasons. It is my baby, and nobody kills my baby :3

A few people misunderstood my last author's note, and I would like to point out that it was not a HirumaxOC fan fiction. In the off chance that once I actually read past the Christmas Bowl and a few ideas spark, I will probably continue this story, but it wont be much later until I either finish my upcoming story, or one of my others.

On another note, I am looking for a Beta for _The Angel in a Helmet_, and would appreciate it if you would PM me after reading over this. After re-reading _Hiruma's Secret_ I realized that a Beta from the beginning would probably have been the best thing to do rather then let it get so out of hand.

For being such loving readers and sticking through all this time, I will be giving you a sneak preview of _The Angel in the Helmet_ (name still in the works, might not be permenant). It is centered around my OC, Hadley, whom is forced to move constantly because of an incident in the past, and ends up at Deimon, where she is harassed simply because she is American. Now, it is obvious that because she is American and is going to Deimon automatically means she is a shoe-in for the team. However, your assumptions would be wrong and you'll just have to wait an see :)

Now here is a preview of _The Angel in the Helmet_.

* * *

_"So the verdict?"_

_"I'm sure Deimon Private Senior High will be a good school for you - I hear they have an honors program."_

_"Deimon? Is that seriously the name of the school?"_

_"The town as well. I like it though, very quaint - and I'm sure we'll have no trouble this time around."_

_She could only chuckle at his hopeful words and sat back into the hard car seat. "Why Deimon though?"_

_Reese shifted uncomfortably in the seat, knocking elbows with her because of his large frame. "Well it doesn't have a football program, that much is for certain, it says so on the website. Also...it...sounded kind of...badass. Maybe you can find a nice delinquent to date."_

_She smacked her forehead and gave him a playful glare. "You're going to get us shot, Daddy."_  
_"Well luckily I have you as a shield."_

* * *

When the story is published, I will be writing another Author's Note in case any of you are interested, so please be patient and I will look forward to your continued support :)


End file.
